This new variety of miniature pot rose originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me at Watsonville, Calif. by crossing the variety "Orange Sunblaze" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,682) with pollen from an unnamed seedling selected from my collection of rose plants maintained for breeding purposes, this particular seedling having been selected for propagation because of the soft orange-red coloration of its blooms borne singly on strong upright stems of a plant having a general height of about 19 to 20 cm. and this was done by me at Watsonville by means of cuttings with such satisfactory results that such propagation was carried on through several successive generation at Watsonville which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the parent plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.